


collection of FFXV ficlets

by determination



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Hacker!Prompto, Leverage AU, M/M, Platonic Ignoct, Prince Prompto AU, Witch AU, brotherhood era, confectioner!gladio, thief!noctis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determination/pseuds/determination
Summary: a collection of short ficlets i posted on twitter





	1. a witch's magic

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on my twin's (@noctlis on twitter) witch au. i really love the idea of gentiana having clairvoyance and being able to walk in the magic realm with the help of her familiar.

The forest is a lush, ethereal green. A gentle breeze blows through the trees, rustling leaves and bringing with it the scent of magic. It fills Gentiana's senses, warm, twinkling, prickling through her veins like an electric current. She breathes deeply, letting the voices of the elements speak to her. 

The deep, rumbling voice of the earth beneath her bare feet, the airy calls of the wind caressing her cheeks, the dulcet murmur of the stream nearby. Each sound enriches her mind. With her eyes closed, they bestow images of places far away, of events not yet passed, of those she cherishes, and those she has yet to meet. 

She spreads her arms and speaks a soft spell, allowing magic to spill from her fingertips. It entwines with the flow of magic in the atmosphere, a gift of gratitude for those who would grant her sight. 

She revels in this place, the solitude of a realm that only she may access. To be so close to the elements, to be a part of the sources which grant every witch, mage, and magic wielder power... The feeling is indescribable. 

A smile graces her lips, tender in her love for magic.

Some time must have passed, for Gentiana feels the presence of her familiar beside her. She opens her eyes to meet those of the arctic fox, who seems to chuckle as it watches her. 

"Ah," Gentiana murmurs, studying her familiar's expression. "She has come to see me, has she." Indeed, the magic flow has shifted, bringing with it now a very familiar light that makes Gentiana's heart sing. "Time to return, then." 

And with that, the fox takes the lead, guiding its master back toward the waking world. Eyes closed, she feels the flow of magic grow fainter, soft grass replaced by hard floor. Her body is in front of her now, and with a graceful movement, she settles back inside it, feeling the sensations of her earthly form return to her. 

When she opens her eyes, she sees the very face she expected, a delighted smile curving up on the lips she loves. "Welcome back," Lunafreya greets, leaning in to press a kiss to Gentiana's cheek. 

"I could not leave you waiting for long, now, could I," Gentiana laughs softly. She shifts to meet Luna's lips with her own. 

Luna laughs as well, her eyes shining. "You taste of nature."


	2. the confectioner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au where gladiolus is a confectioner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this au spawned after i watched some videos by public displays of confection. i really liked watching the candy making process, and i couldn't help thinking that the occupation would suit gladio very well.

It's a wonder such large hands can make such small, intricate candies. No matter how many times Ignis watches him, enraptured with each step of the candy-making process and the gentle giant producing those tiny works of art, he just can't seem to wrap his mind around the whole thing.

He doesn't know how or why, but he's drawn to this shop. To the candies, yes, but the man behind them perhaps moreso. The way he moves with such precision, molding melted sugar into a bizarre mesh of colors that are soon rolled out and cut to display the design he had so expertly planned. 

It's amazing.

And the flavor? Sweet enough to satiate even Ignis' sweet tooth. A delicate decadence that matches the complexity of the process that goes into making them. 

Gladiolus is the name scrawled on the confectioner's name tag. Gladiolus, the master behind the candies that brighten Ignis' day every time he stops by the shop. Gladiolus, whose soft expressions, gentle movements, and handsome face have also gradually warmed Ignis' heart, to the point that his heart skips a beat when Gladiolus calls after him one evening, after he'd purchased his candies and is about to leave. 

"Here," Gladiolus says, offering another small bag toward Ignis.

Ignis blinks at him, eyeing the bag in confusion. "I only paid for one," he responds, gesturing toward the bag already in his hand. 

"This one's on me," Gladiolus insists, a small smile on his lips that makes Ignis' heart stutter again. "You inspired me. This is a new flavor I've been workin' on. You'll tell me what you think of it next time you come in, won't ya?" 

"W-well, I..." A faint blush dusts across Ignis' cheeks as he accepts the confectioners gift, belatedly noticing the motif on the little candies: glasses, that look identical to Ignis' own. He can't help grinning up at Gladiolus. "I'm flattered. I shall of course inform you of my opinion upon my next visit." 

A relieved laugh leaves Gladiolus' mouth, a charming sound that makes Ignis' insides tingle. "Great! I can't wait to see what'cha think...?" He hesitates, and Ignis catches on, filling in the missing detail.

"Ignis. Ignis Scientia." 

"Ignis." Gladiolus repeats it, beaming. "Thanks for comin' in, Ignis. See ya next time."

"Certainly," Ignis' own smile widens. He finds it hard to look away from Gladiolus' earnest eyes. 

On his commute home, he doesn't wait to sample the candy the confectioner had given him. The flavor is a subdued sweetness, vanilla with a hint of citrus that blends together in the most satisfying way. 

It's a miracle he hasn't finished the entire bag by the time he reaches his driveway.


	3. like when we were kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brotherhood era platonic ignoct cuddles.

Ignis is surprised to find Noct's apartment quiet when he lets himself in. The usual noisy banter between Noct and Prompto which had become a common occurrence as of late is nowhere to be heard this evening, and Ignis proceeds cautiously from the entrance hall. 

He finds Noct sitting at the dining room table, absently twirling a pencil between his fingers. An open notebook rests on the table in front of him, but it's unclear if it has seen any attention in a while. 

"No Prompto tonight?" Ignis asks, breaking the stuffy silence. His voice startles Noct out of whatever stupor he'd been in, and he rounds in his seat to stare at Ignis with wide eyes, clearly not having heard the older boy come in.

After a second, Noct shakes his head, setting his pencil down in the notebook and closing it. "Nah," he mutters, shrugging. "His parents are home for the weekend so he's spending some time with them." 

"Ah." Ignis can hear the disappointment in Noct's voice, instantly sympathetic. With as much time as the two have been spending together, it's no wonder the prince is feeling out of sorts without his personal bundle of sunshine. In an attempt to bring the mood up, he gives Noct a gentle smile. "We'll just have to make something delicious tonight to show him what he's missing." 

Ignis knows the comment is disrespectful - obviously Prompto can make his own choices about where he spends his time, and Ignis would never dream of shaming him for choosing his parents who he rarely sees rather than Noct who he spends every day with - but he feels it was worth it to see Noct's small grin. 

"Yeah," Noct nods, "and we'll save him some for next time he comes over."

"Excellent idea," Ignis chuckles.

For the first time in a while, Noct joins Ignis in the kitchen while he prepares their dinner. He's chattier than usual, which Ignis doesn't mind at all, especially when he hears how much Noct and Prompto have been studying and how prepared they are for their upcoming exams. Noct tells hims anecdotes from his day, and in turn Ignis tells Noct of his bizarre encounter with the Marshall that ended with Cor having to recount a particular story from his teenage days. 

When the pair have finished eating, Ignis begins collecting the dishes. A moment passes before he catches the way Noct is looking at him, curious, gauging, like he's trying to make up his mind about something.

"Yes?" Ignis prompts, hoping to encourage him to speak. 

Noct hesitates and scratches the back of his neck, a bit sheepish. "Hey, Ignis, could we... I mean, would it be okay, to... uh... Y'know... c-cuddle...? Like when we were kids...?"

This certainly isn't what Ignis would have expected the prince to ask. "Cuddle?" he repeats, surprised. When Noct starts to look ashamed and opens his mouth to retract the request, Ignis hastily amends. "I don't see why not. Give me a minute to take care of the dishes and then we can get comfortable wherever you choose. Is that agreeable?"

Relief floods Noct's features, a soft smile gracing his lips. "Yeah," he nods, "thanks."

Washing the dishes, a task Ignis would usually take his time with, goes by rather quickly when he's in a hurry to supply the support Noct needs. In less than ten minutes, he's rinsed and dried each dirty dish, dried his hands, and exited the kitchen to find Noct waiting on the couch, knees pulled up to his chest. He meets Ignis' eyes and offers a sheepish grin. 

"Here okay?" he inquires.

"It is suitable for me, yes," Ignis replies, sitting beside the prince. 

Without wasting a second, he opens his arms. Taking a deep breath, Noct leans into Ignis' embrace and allows the older boy to lower them to a lying down position with Noct curled up on top of him, head resting on his shoulder and arms around his waist. Noct exhales, then relaxes completely, his weight pressing against Ignis in a comforting, nostalgic way. 

Ignis himself lets out a contented sigh, allowing himself to rub his fingers comfortingly across the plane of Noct's back in a light massage. Noct, in response, snuggles closer. 

Yes, Ignis remembers this feeling. It was years ago when the prince, touch starved and desperate for any amount of intimacy, would request Ignis lie like this with him. He himself lacked the same closeness, so those moments had served as precious to him, significant markers of their blooming familial bond. 

He cherished that closeness when he was younger. Regret washes over him as he thinks of the lack of continuity over the years. 

"I missed this," Ignis says softly.

Noct shifts, lifting his head to glance curiously at his friend. "You... did?" he murmurs. "I... I kinda just thought I annoyed you with... y'know..." He trails off, averting his gaze as he lowers his head again.

"You never annoyed me," Ignis assures him, taking note of Noct's tone. This isn't something that had just come up. Clearly it is a thought that Noct has had before, and that alone is enough to make Ignis speak honestly on the topic. "Noct, I want you to know that nothing you've ever done has annoyed me. Not when we were children, nor now. I have always been proud and happy to help you, in any way I can. Be it through making meals, passing on the information from Citadel meetings, or..." He tightens his hold around Noct. "... Cuddling. Whatever it is, I want to do it if doing so will help you feel safe, cared for, and loved."

He can feel the way Noct tenses against him, evidently overwhelmed by Ignis' admission.

".... You're too good to me," Noct mutters, burying his face against Ignis' shoulder.

With a chuckle, Ignis raises one hand and runs his fingers through Noct's hair. "Did you ever stop to think that perhaps you deserve it?" he asks, a rhetoric question that makes Noct squirm. "I only speak the truth, Noct. The truth as I see it, without regard for anyone else."

After a few seconds of silence, Noct lets out a small laugh. "... Thanks," he mumbles. "You're the best, Ignis." 

"If I am, then so are you," Ignis retorts playfully, smiling.


	4. let's go steal some incriminating information (and a hacker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mission 1: sneak into besithia's lab and take the files regarding his illegal experiments. status: success.  
> mission 2: kiss quicksilver. status: in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i knew at some point i would have to writer something for my leverage au, so i took the opportunity to write some promptis!!!! if you've never watched leverage, i really recommend it!! it's a heist show where a team of "bad guys" go after corrupt shitty people in power, it's so cathartic and fun!!!! obviously i had to mix that with ffxv, so we've got mastermind ignis, hitter gladio, thief noctis, and hacker prompto (plus grifter aranea but she's not introduced in this).

There's nothing more beautiful than the sound - well, lack of sound, really - of an alarm system that hasn't gone off.  _ Won't _ go off. Noctis stays still, legs bent and back curved over the laser grid as he relishes that silence.

"How are you able to stand like that?" Prompto's awed voice sounds in his ear, drawing Noctis out of his reverie. He glances up at the security camera in the corner of the room, quirking one eyebrow up. 

"Years of practice. And also EDS hypermobility," he responds nonchalantly, finally resuming his fluid movement through the lasers without setting off the system. "It'll hurt like a bitch later, though." 

Prompto laughs lightly, a pleasant sound that makes Noctis' face feel warm. "Guess I'll have to give you a massage when we're done here, huh."

"A-" Noctis nearly loses his footing, managing to turn the misstep into a flip that puts him right where he needs to be, in front of the company's main hard drives. "Y-yeah. Uh, thanks." Definitely warm. 

"If you two are done flirting," Ignis' voice cuts in, though he sounds more amused than impatient, "your location suggests you've reached the target, Noctis. Confirm?"

"Yeah, I found it," Noctis clears his throat. He fishes a thumb drive from his pocket and holds it up, in view of the security camera. 

"Perfect," Prompto says. "Just plug that baby in and let my program work her magic." 

Noctis nods and, spotting the USB slot, does as he's told. After a second, a monitor to the left lights up, screen flashing with a barrage of symbols and codes that mean nothing to Noctis. Within seconds, the monitor makes a low beeping noise, blue screens, then shuts off entirely.

"What, did you give them a virus?" Gladio asks curiously. 

"I gave them three," Prompto declares, evidently proud of himself. Noctis can't help laughing.

"So we've got the information we need. Be careful on your way out, Noct," Ignis tells him. 

"Will do." Noctis retrieves the thumb drive, pockets it, then smoothly makes his exit across the laser grid, back to where Gladio is waiting outside the room. 

Gladio pats his back, already leading the way  down the hall. "Good job, kid," he says, grinning back at Noctis.

"Yeah," Prompto pipes up, eagerly adding, "you were amazing! The perfect thief!" 

Noctis rolls his eyes, but can't help the blush that crawls along his cheeks. "Well shucks, I'm flattered."

One of Gladio's brows goes up, a smirk tugging at his mouth. "If you're that impressed, why doesn't Noct give you some  _ hands-on _ training later?"

It takes all of Noctis' willpower not to glare at Gladio while Prompto sputters. 

" _ Gladio _ , we are on a job right now. You're not helping," Ignis says pointedly. He still sounds amused. "Prompto, how's security look right now?"

"It's, uh..." The hacker takes a deep breath to compose himself. "I've been alternating which security cameras are frozen since we got here. They haven't noticed anything's going on, but, uh... Oh. Damn, some guards are coming your way, guys. Making their rounds early, I guess."

"Want me to knock 'em out?" Gladio asks.

Ignis clicks his tongue. "No, it would be better not to. If they can't be reached, it will raise the alarm that something has happened. Is there an alternative route they can take, Prompto?"

"I'm looking..." The sounds of frantic tapping can be heard over their ear pieces. "Um... give me a second, and..." A click comes from the door next to where Noctis and Gladio had stopped. "Head in there for now! It's not ideal, but you can buy some time for the guards to pass. I'll let you know when the coast is clear."

"Thanks," Noctis mutters. Gladio quickly opens the door and ushers Noctis in, quietly closing it behind them. 

Ignis sighs. "We really shouldn't dilly dally. It won't be long before the breach is noticed. When that happens, they'll likely shut the whole building down, and if you guys aren't out by then, it will complicate matters immensely." 

"Keep it cool, Iggy, I got this," Prompto assures him. There's the distinct sound of knuckles being cracked. "I've got this security system under my little finger. They won't catch a thing on my watch." 

"Well aren't you a hero," Noctis chuckles, grinning. 

"Can't let you show me up, can I?" There's a smile in Prompto's voice that makes Noctis wish they were in the same room right now, just so he could see it. 

"You weren't joking about being a hacker for justice, huh," Gladio chuckles. "Then again, with our premise, we're all part of that  _ for justice _ business, aren't we."

"Yes," Ignis muses. "With the information we've obtained, Besithia's lab will be exposed for the unethical experiments they've been conducting. Justice must be served, for those whose lives were thrown away in the name of  _ research _ ."

A solemn moment of silence passes over their group. 

_ Justice _ . Noctis lets that word repeat in his mind, a mantra to motivate him. This is necessary. In order to get back at those who abuse the law, who abuse those without any power or anyone on their side, they must in turn pick up where the law leaves off. If the police won't investigate, it's up to them to put corrupt individuals on blast for the whole world to see, to publicize all of their wrongdoings and catch them in the act. Only then can real justice be attained.

"Alright," Prompto is the first to break the silence, "the guards are gone. You guys can get out of there now." 

"On our way," Gladio responds, gesturing for Noctis to follow him. 

The rest is smooth sailing, and before long, Noctis is breathing in the fresh night air, more than glad to leave the stuffy atmosphere of the lab behind. He and Gladio meet up with the others in Prompto's van, where Noctis hands over the thumb drive. 

"Good work, team," Ignis glances between the three of them, a tender glint in his eyes. "The rest is up to you, Quicksilver." 

"Already on it," Prompto beams, pointing with his thumb toward where the drive is plugged into his own device. "I'll have the data sorted through and ready to broadcast by tomorrow morning." 

"Perfect." Ignis gives Gladio a meaningful look, which the larger man seems puzzled by for all of two seconds before understanding washes over him and he nods, smirking. "Well, now that that's settled, we'll be leaving. Plans, and all that."

"Yup," Gladio agrees, "You know how it is. We'll catch up in the morning."

Noctis blinks at them, brows furrowed in confusion. "Uh... alright?" 

"See ya later...?" Is all Prompto can get out before the older boys are gone, the van door closing loudly behind them. 

Leaving Noctis and Prompto alone. 

Ah. Noctis feels his face heat up. So that's their game, then. 

With a somewhat flustered exhale, he glances up at Prompto, pleased to see a similar rosy shade coloring Prompto's cheeks. They both remove their ear pieces in unison.

"You were really cool in there," Prompto says, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "I mean, I've seen you in action before, but, uh... I dunno, it's like you were dancing when you were dodging those lasers."

Suppressing a smile, Noctis shifts to sit closer to the hacker. "It's not hard, when you know what you're doing. Same with pickpocketing. Just takes a lotta practice." 

"I don't know, I'm a friggin' klutz," Prompto laughs. "I don't think I could move like you, no matter how hard I worked at it." 

"Well..." A bit closer, just a bit. "That's fine, isn't it? You're amazing at what you do, and there's no way I could ever work computers like you. And that's what makes you special, y'know." 

Prompto swallows, meeting Noctis' eyes with a hopeful look. "Yeah? You think?" 

"Definitely." Just a bit closer, and... "You're perfect the way you are."

Prompto beats him to the punch, hastily pressing a kiss to his mouth. It's quick, but it makes Noctis' entire body feels like it's on fire. "You, too," Prompto says, giving him a lopsided grin. 

Noctis stares at him for a few seconds, stunned. That wasn't nearly enough, not even close. 

"Glad you think so," he murmurs, before leaning in to kiss Prompto again. 

The thumb drive can wait. They have until tomorrow morning, after all.


	5. nightmare begone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gentiana comforts luna after a stressful nightmare.

Darkness. Every which way, no matter where Luna turns, there is darkness. It fills her with a cold terror, as though ice were coursing through her veins. 

Around her, she can hear cries for help, desperate calls, but those are quickly silenced. And then, there are the shrieks of the daemons, ringing and ringing in her ears. 

She tries to raise her voice, to beckon to those who need her, but the words won't leave her mouth, instead lodging in her throat. It feels like she's choking on the darkness. 

Where is she, so lost in this void that nothing can be seen? No one else, nor anything else, is discernible. It is a cold, dark, empty place, a prison of her deepest fears. 

A dream, she vaguely realizes. This isn't real. She wills herself to wake up, but to no avail. No matter how fiercely she wishes, the darkness persists, closing in on her. It is her failure. Her fault. Light has fallen, and dark has won. 

Tears burn her eyes but refuse to fall. She wants to cry out, to weep for those she is unable to save. Her body trembles with the effort, her chest wracked with each desperate breath she draws in. 

_ Please, anyone, please help me. Help me!  _

"Lunafreya. Wake up, Lunafreya." 

And as suddenly as Luna had become aware of the darkness, it starts to fade. She slowly notices the cool, comforting touch of hands gently cupping her face, a soothing voice pulling her out of the nightmare that had plagued her. 

"You are alright, my precious girl. Hear my words and come back to me in the waking world. The specter of your dreams will haunt you no longer."

Luna focuses on that voice, allowing its calming effect to spread through her whole body. There is a commanding power in it, as if it were casting a spell upon Luna to ward off the daemons inside Luna's mind. 

Presently, Luna can feel herself becoming grounded. She feels the bed beneath her, the blankets twisted around her no doubt a result of thrashing about in her nightmarish slumber. She feels the press of a body against hers, the shift from hands on her cheeks to deft fingers massaging comforting circles into her back. She feels a forehead press against hers, the inhalations and exhalations of her companion.

"Breathe with me, dearest," the voice coaxes her, so Luna does. She does her best to match her pace. She counts for each inhale, each exhale. With each breath, she feels just a bit of the panic ebb away, replaced by a tranquility that could only be brought on by Gentiana. 

Finally strong enough to do so, Luna slowly opens her eyes, letting them adjust to the dim lighting of her bedroom. Her partner comes into view, a tender look on her face as she observes Luna. 

"That's my girl," Gentiana murmurs, lifting one hand to stroke Luna's hair. "See? You are safe. I will not let any harm come to you."

Luna is overcome by affection and gratitude, tears welling up in her eyes. "... Thank you," she responds quietly, voice raw. She finds the strength to raise her arms to embrace Gentiana, to pull her close and truly feel the comfort of having her there. 

Ever since Luna was a child, Gentiana had always come to her aid during the nights when dreams were less than kind to her. When Luna would awaken crying or screaming, Gentiana would always be there to hold her, to whisper gentle words of encouragement. Like a guardian angel, casting a light upon the darkness of Luna's nightmares. 

She feels blessed, to have the privilege of Gentiana's unwavering support and care.

Hugging Gentiana more tightly, she buries her face against Gentiana's chest and closes her eyes. She feels the hum of a chuckle, Gentiana's arms ceasing the massage motion in order to return the embrace. 

"I love you, my precious girl," Gentiana murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of Luna's head. "If sleep still beckons, you must answer its call. However, should you choose to avoid it, know that I am here. I shall keep you company for as long as you should need me." 

Biting her lip, Luna squeezes her eyes shut. She is unsure if it is the interruption of her slumber that is causing such an emotional response, or the lingering exertion of dealing with her stressful nightmare. Either way, it takes all of her energy not to burst into tears.

"I love you, too. Thank you," she repeats, with as much love and appreciation as she can muster. She does not feel ready to go back to sleep, too anxious at the possibility of the nightmare resuming, so she decides to simply lie there, wrapped up in Gentiana's embrace. 

At some point, she will drift back off. But for now, she is quite content to rely on Gentiana's support, her companion's presence alone enough to bring her peace of mind.


	6. dance practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prince prompto au where they share a dance (or many dances) at prompto's welcoming ball.

The orchestral music resounding around the ballroom seems to pulsate in Noct's chest as he locks eyes with the Niflheim prince. He undeniably stands out, with his blond hair, fair skin decorated in a thick blanket of freckles, and ornate clothes. That, and he hasn't gotten that look of apprehension off of his face since he first arrived earlier that day, brows furrowed above piercing, pretty eyes that make Noct's heart feel funny. 

The Niflheim prince is quick to avert his gaze, but that just makes Noct more determined. With decisive steps, he crosses the room, weaving between dancing pairs until he finally comes to a stop in front of his target. 

"Prince Noctis," the Niflheim prince lets out a  small gasp, evidently surprised.

_ Cute _ , Noct thinks.

"No need to be so formal," he offers a smile, in what he hopes is a friendly gesture. "Prompto, right?" Eyes wide, the other prince nods. "Alright, you can call me Noctis and I'll call you Prompto. That work for you?"

After contemplating Noct's proposal for a few seconds, Prompto's posture relaxes a bit and he nods. "Okay... Noctis."

_ Oh _ . Oh no. Why did that make Noctis' heart flutter? Gods help him, this boy will be the death of him.

Shaking his head to clear it, he asks, "I take it you're not fond of dancing?" 

Prompto blinks at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Well..." Noct sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "The ball started more than half an hour ago and you haven't danced with anyone yet. Not like that's a bad thing, I mean, dancing isn't really my thing either."

"Ah. I suppose..." Prompto gazes down at his feet, hesitating. "It's not that I don't enjoy it. I was taught many Lucian dances as a child. I... I just..." He shrinks a little and glances back up at Noct. "I'm not very good at dancing. I really don't want to embarrass myself on my first day here and be known as the Nif who can't dance." 

Against his better judgment, Noctis stifles a laugh. He hastily clarifies when Prompto gives him a slightly mortified look. "Sorry, I promise I'm not laughing at you! It's just, I'm not great at dancing either. Except I'm the prince of Lucis so I don't really have an excuse, other than being a royal klutz."

"You, too?" Prompto says, curiosity piqued. He looks adorable like this, head tilted as he gazes at Noct with interest. 

"Yeah. It's probably the EDS, but I swear it feels like I was born with two left feet sometimes," he shrugs, rolling his eyes. "Doesn't matter if you've got the dances memorized if your own dumb body won't cooperate, right?"

Prompto laughs now, a delightful sound that makes Noct's skin tingle. "Exactly! Practice can only take you so far when you have the coordination of a drunken garula." 

The comparison has Noct giggling into the back of his hand. "Then... what do you say we try it together?" 

"Try it... You mean dancing?" Prompto bites his lip, skeptical. "Are you sure you should suggest that? I'd hate to make the Lucian prince look like a bumbling fool at my own welcoming ball."

"You won't make me look like anything, Prompto, I promise everyone already knows I'm shit at dancing," Noct urges. "C'mon, I'm offering to be your excuse here. We can have fun practicing our dances and you won't have to worry about ridicule. That's fair, isn't it?"

Prompto still doesn't look convinced, but after gazing into Noct's eyes for a moment, he seems to relent, expression softening. "I guess it can't hurt," he murmurs. "If I'm going to dance with anyone, I'd really rather it be you than anyone else." 

Noct can't pretend those words don't make him feel like pumping a triumphant fist in the air. Instead, he grins, clears his throat, and beckons for Prompto to follow him to an empty spot on the ballroom floor.


	7. feel better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brotherhood era; noct is having a rough day and prompto steps up to help.

_ Prompto _

_ Where are u? _

 

Prompto holds his phone under his desk at an angle he knows the teacher won't catch. The desk in front of him is empty, since Noct didn't show up for school today. Walking to class alone had been lonely, but more than anything Prompto is worried about his best friend.

After a few minutes, his phone buzzes to signal a response.

 

_ Noct _

_ Don't feel good _

 

Frowning, Prompto starts to tap up another message, but another text interrupts him.

 

_ Noct _

_ Come over _

 

His expression softens into a tender smile. Poor Noct, probably stuck by himself suffering from who knows what. What kind of best friend (and boyfriend) would Prompto be if he didn't take care of Noct?

 

_ Prompto _

_ I'll be right over as soon as school gets out! Can I bring u anything? _

 

_ Noct _

_ You _

 

Prompto has to stifle a snicker, thanking the gods that the teacher doesn't notice.

 

_ Prompto _

_ That's a given ya doofus! See you in a bit buddy- _

 

He stops typing, fingers hovering over the letters. They're boyfriends now, and have been dating for more than a month. It's fine, right? He backspaces and changes the word.

 

_ Prompto _

_ See you in a bit babe~ _

 

His face feels very warm for a while after he hits send.

 

\--

 

When Prompto lets himself into Noct's apartment, all the lights are off. He quietly takes off his shoes and drops his bag by the door, shuffling past the entry hall into the living room. 

"Noct?" he calls.

"Room," comes the reply from behind him.

He doubles back and peers into Noct's bedroom, spotting the prince curled up in bed. Prompto approaches the bed and sits down on the edge, patting at the blanket until he finds Noct's back. "How're you doing?" he asks, making sure to keep his voice soft.

"Could be worse," Noct tells him. His voice is a little raw, probably because he hadn't spoken all day. 

"What's goin' on?" Prompto feels Noct shift under his touch, and soon he feels a clammy hand searching for his fingers. He obliges and takes Noct's hand. 

"Too much to explain. Just don't feel good." From Noct's tone of voice, Prompto can tell that he means it. Not in a  _ I don't want to tell you _ way, but a  _ it'd just be too hard to describe it all _ way. Full of sympathy, he gives Noct's hand a squeeze. "Thanks for coming." Now that his eyes have adjusted to the dark room, he sees the outline of Noct's smile, a welcome sight considering how rough he must feel.

Working up the courage, he mumbles, "Anything for you, babe." In an instant, Noct's smile falls off his face, his eyes wide. Confused and a bit anxious, Prompto squeezes his hand again. "Noct...?"

"Uh." Noct clears his throat, shifting to pull the blanket over the lower half of his face. Muffled, he goes on, "I... I like... when you call me that."

Prompto blinks at him. "You mean... babe?" He bites his lip, a mixture of embarrassed and elated. "Well, you are my... m-my boyfriend and all, so I figured... might as well step it up with the pet names, ya know?" He laughs sheepishly, hyper aware of Noct watching him. 

Lowering the blanket, Noct smiles again, this time soft and unquestionably happy. "Yeah," he murmurs. It takes all of Prompto's strength not to melt against his boyfriend. 

Instead, he pulls himself further onto Noct's bed, planting himself next to Noct and wrapping an arm around him. Noct gratefully accepts the position, resting his head on Prompto's shoulder. "So what can I do to help you feel better?" the blond inquires. 

"I mean..." Noct tilts his head to meet Prompto's gaze. "... You being here is already a big help. But... If it's okay, can you just talk to me? Tell me about whatever you like." 

"Just talk, huh?" Prompto grins, nodding. "My forte. Got it!" 

And so he lets his thoughts wander as he starts telling Noct about whatever he can think of. The plot of the latest game he played, the interesting people he saw when he went to the camera store over the weekend, the lessons from school that day... As he talks, he runs his fingers through Noct's hair, pleased to feel Noct completely relaxed against him. 

Noct had initially hummed acknowledgment of Prompto's stories, but eventually his breathing evens out, and his body grows heavier. Prompto falls silent, content to simply lie there with his boyfriend. If just his presence and his voice are enough to bring Noct some peace, he's glad for that.

He's not sure how much time has passed when he hears the sound of someone else entering the apartment - Ignis, most likely. His suspicion is confirmed when Ignis' head pokes into the doorway of Noct's room, a soft smile on his face when he spots the pair of them.

"Hello, Prompto," Ignis greets, keeping his voice down. "I expected to find you here." 

"I go where I'm called," Prompto lets out a quiet laugh, grinning sheepishly. 

Ignis' eyes seem to twinkle. "Thank you for looking after him. I trust you'll be staying for dinner?"

"If that's cool with you," Prompto nods gently, careful not to disturb the slumbering prince. "I doubt I'm gonna be going anywhere anytime soon." As he gets those words out, Noct nuzzles closer against his shoulder, turning his voice into something of a squeak. He blushes brightly, certain the color must be visible even in the dark room when Ignis stifles a laugh against the back of his hand. 

"Certainly. I'll prepare enough food for three." With that Ignis ducks out of the room, leaving Prompto alone with Noct. 

Taking a deep breath, he tries to calm his hammering heart. Noct always gets to him like this, even when they've been friends for over a year, and boyfriends for almost two months. He loves it, though, and wouldn't trade this for anything else in the world. 

Smiling to himself, he tilts his head to press a kiss to the top of Noct's head. "Sweet dreams, sleeping beauty," he murmurs.


End file.
